For We Are The Wonderful Weasley's
by angelofjoy
Summary: This is a one shot contest fic that i wrote just for fun and a contest that didn't actually see an end. The challenge was to write a musical fiction that would consist of the students putting on a show at Hogwarts.


For We Are The Wonderful Weasleys.

The moon was high in the sky on a clear summer night, when a strange but beautiful sound filled Diagon ally. The shop windows were dark, everyone had closed up and retired for the evening and yet a melody played soothingly through the streets.

"No. No. No. Fred this just isn't going to work, you can't rhyme orange with anything," George yelled as he slammed his hands down on the keys of an old piano they had hidden in the back room of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. It was the first interruption in the melody that played in the wizarding market.

"Well what else would you have me call the colour of our hair?" Fred asked as he slammed down his quill and threw the roll of parchment at his brother.

"Red!" George yelled, "We have red hair, our family is a family of red heads. We could rhyme red with Fred! It would work!"

"Fine you write and I will compose," Fred said with a huff, "move off the piano bench."

"No," George said angrily, "you go work on your lyrics, I was doing well with my music. Just leave me alone."

"If we don't work together, we'll never get this finished in time," Fred said sweetly to his brother.

"Oh we'll finish it," George said with a huff.

"I bet you we wont," Fred said angrily.

"No," George said as he stood from the piano bench, "no more betting, no more scheming, no more of this nonsense. That's what got us into this mess in the first place. Why did you have to go and may a bet with Charlie that we could do something like this and be much more famous than any Weasley at Hogwarts! Why did you do it Fred? We don't even go there anymore."

"Cause I want mom to be proud of us!" Fred said.

"She already is!" George said, "because have a successful business or it was a success until we started this! We have a business to run and we haven't put out any new products since we started this stupid thing."

"It was your idea George!" Fred said as he tapped one foot impatiently.

"It was my idea to write some music to attach to some of the products. Like eery evening enchantments that actually play music as if you were being follow in the night," George said, "or I was going to write a symphony for mother, to make her proud of us."

"Or art songs for Celestina Warbeck to sing and dedicate to mother at her annual holiday concert," Fred taunted, "maybe you could even get her front row tickets, she'll love you the most for sure."

"Don't be like that Fred, it isn't very becoming of you," George said as he closed the lid of the piano, pushed the bench under it and took all the manuscript paper away from the music stand, "that will do for tonight I think," he said as he folded the papers into a leather folio and placed them inside his robes, "I'm going home."

"Don't leave mad it's not good for you," Fred said as he ran to catch up with his brother at the shop door, "maybe you have been working on this way to much."

"It needs to be finished before school starts," George sighed.

"But we don't go there anymore," Fred said.

"Yes but we have to convince some young, star struck students to act in it or it just wont work," George said, "and seeing as you had to open your mouth and tell Dumbledore about it, last time he was in for blue berry ink and candy quills, we are now obligated to see it through."

"I could have got him on the sugar cane parchment had you not butted in and tried to cover up the musical," Fred said sadly, "he's our best customer."

"It must drive Filch mad," George laughed.

"And a musical will make him even madder," Fred laughed.

"Mad as a hatter?" George asked in a sing song voice.

"His cat makes them scatter," Fred answered in the same tunefulness.

"Oh Filch you'll never be rid of us," George sang to an unknown melody.

"Just think how ridiculous," Fred sang along.

"You'll threaten and make such a fuss," they sang in a very operatic tone drawing out a long final note, "but we are the wonderful Weasleys..." they sang and skipped along just before they disappeared with a pop.

-----

"Absolutely not!" Snape said as he looked down his nose at the old man before him, "there is no way in hell you will ever convince me that this is a good idea."

"But with all the bad, it will be something good for the students," Dumbledore said his eyes shining, "lift their spirits, take their minds off of Voldemort. What do you think Minerva?" he asked.

"I don't see a problem with it," Professor McGonagall smiled, "if the Weasleys actually do finish what they have started."

"It will never happen, unreliable lot they are!" Snape said, "you'll be promoting such behaviour as we saw when they stormed out of here on poor Professor Umbridge."

Minerva giggled, "oh the look on her face, I shall never forget it."

"I only wish I could have been there to see it," Dumbledore chuckled.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Snape said as he turned and looked out the window, "it's more work for us, and less time doing what we should be doing."

"Oh Severus, if it is really going to be such a burden for you," Dumbledore said with a huff, "we'll put you on lighting or something, besides, Professor Flitwick had agreed to take on all musical preparation and Professor Sprout and Hagrid will be working on sets and costume. Minerva is casting and directing and well Sybil has assured me that she see nothing but good when the Weasleys' musical is involved."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Besides it will be good for moral and a community builder here within the school. I think it's what everyone needs," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I agree with you head master," Minerva said.

"Fine!" Snape said and stormed out of the office.

-----

The sun shown brightly through the common room windows in the early days of the first weeks of classes. The students had returned and settled well into their lessons. Hermione found herself well occupied with her new classes and less happy with her male counter parts, primarily due to Ron's stubbornness and absolute stupidity at times. Ron was finding Hermione harsh and demanding, as she had always been but something else had come over her and he wasn't quite sure what that was, or if he liked it or not. Harry was, well, quite miserable. He missed Sirius, was angry with Dumbledore, hated Snape and was filled with a teenage angst that only Harry could understand.

One Saturday morning after a lazy breakfast and a flight around the castle while the weather was still nice, Harry and Ron made their way back to the Gryffindor common room to get back to their studies, as to not have and angry Hermione on their case this soon in the year. They arrived only to find the common room completely packed with Gryffindor students who gathered around the bulletin board chatting excitedly.

"Mee, may, mah, moh, moo," Hermione sang as she paced up and down the length of the room.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as she ascended the major scale chromatically.

"Warming up," she answered and continued.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"You learned a spell to sing your school work?" Ron joked.

"No," Hermione hissed, "for your information there are try outs today!"

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Not Quiddich, we have a great team this year," Ron said proudly.

"No, for a musical," Hermione said.

"Oh no," Ron and Harry groaned together.

"Ron, I would get into it as quickly as possible, or you may never be forgiven by the family," Ginny said as she came over to them.

"Why?" Ron asked as he looked strangely at his little sister.

"Because it's Fred and George's musical, and I've never heard Mother more pleased with them in my entire life."

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron practically yelled.

"Yes," Ginny said, "you heard right. It's called a very Weasley Musical and I have it on good authority that they plan to cast someone cool as their little brother."

"I'm cool!" Ron said.

"No you're not," Hermione laughed, "you like to think you are but really you're just scum like the rest of us."

"That's a dirty lie," Ron spat, "take it back."

"She's right Ron," Harry laughed, "but don't worry, I'm scum too."

"Yeah, but famous scum," Ron sighed.

"Hey you may be famous too, if this musical make it," Ginny said, "so I would get your name on the audition sheet and be ready for this afternoon."

Reluctantly Ron and Harry scribbled their names down on the sheet of parchment that was posted on the bulletin board and did everything in their powers to keep themselves calm.

-----

The tables and benches had been pushed to either side of the great hall and it was divided by a long silver curtain that hung just before where the staff table would be. The enchanted sealing mimicked the lights of a theatre and dimmed and lit themselves in different colours as the Gryffindor students made their way down for their auditions. As they were entering the hall the Ravenclaws were leaving.

"Luna how was it?" Hermione asked as she passed her friend skipping out of the great hall.

"It was brilliant," Luna said dreamily, "I have a part and I am a character and I am pleased to say I get to play myself, although I can't sing I will be dancing. I am very fond of dancing, I really love it you know, and so I shall dance and dance," she said and continued to skip out of the great hall.

"They are telling you if you are in or if you are out right away?" Ron asked fearfully.

"I hope not," Hermione sighed, "I don't want to know yet."

"But don't you want to play yourself if you are a character in the Weasley Musical?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said as she rubbed her palms together.

The Silver curtain parted in the middle to show the staff table and the students fell silent at the site as the lights of the enchanted ceiling cast spot lights on the staff table and setting a very dramatic scene. The four head of house Professors sat with Dumbledore at the table, and there, in the middle of all of them were Fred and George Weasley.

"Good afternoon Student," Fred said as he and his twin brother stood.

"We welcome you all and are please to see so many Gryffindor's interested in taking part in our musical adventure," George said.

"Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes is proud to present," Fred's voice boomed.

"A Very Weasley Musical," George announced.

"We are branching out and trying our hand at musical magic," Fred announced.

"It is based loosely on our time here at Hogwarts," George said.

"But most of it is fictional, although many of the characters are real," Fred added.

"Today we will be casting the rolls of our family and best friends," George said.

"If you do not get one of the leading rolls do not despair we will be keeping everyone in mind for the minor rolls and choruses we have written," Fred said.

"And in true Weasley fashion we have worked in one of our favorite little ditties," George smiled.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, there is a roaring rendition of Weasley is our King to be preformed!" Fred announced.

The room erupted in a great cheer and even some out of tune outburst of Weasley is our King.

"And so to start we would like to ask..." Fred flipped through a few sheets of parchment before him, "Hermione Granger to step forward."

Shaking Hermione moved to the front of the room.

"You may all take seats or converse amongst yourselves," McGonagall said just before the Silver curtain closed behind Hermione.

One by one names were called as a small slit in the curtain appeared and one student walked in and one walked out. If it were possible they looked even more frightened when they came out from behind the looming curtain. Hermione emerged red faced and walked straight through the crowd and out of the great hall. Ron and Harry wanted to follow her but, much to their surprise Ron was called next.

And so the auditions went on. Harry waited till nearly the end before his name was called and the remaining Gryffindors wished him luck. On the other side of the curtain the mood seemed light. Dumbledore, Fred, George, Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall seemed in high spirits as Snape remained at the end of the table looking smug and annoyed.

"Ah, Mr. Potter good to see you again," Fred said with an air or professionalism.

"It is good to see you too, um, Mr. Weasley," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Now can you sing, Mr. Potter?" George asked.

"Oh come now George, you know he can't," Fred laughed, "we've heard you. And that's why your character in our musical is a non singing roll. I hope you are not offended," He added.

"Not at all," Harry lied, he was a bit offended even though he knew he was quite tone deaf.

"Good," George smiled, "we know you can fly and their will be a bit of that in the show but can you dance, is the real question?"

"I guess a little, we did have to learn for the yule ball," Harry answered.

"Quite right," Fred said as he scribbled on a piece of parchment, "and I am sure, for much of the chorus work, you will be fine to blend with other. We will not have you singing any solos, but sing you must I suppose."

"Ok," Harry said feeling more confused then nervous now.

"How do you feel about sequins and glitter, Mr Potter?" Professor Sprout asked.

"They are about as evil as Voldemort himself," Harry answered bluntly.

There was a cringe that was visible from most of the professors at the table except for Dumbledore and for the first time Harry had gained Snape's undivided attention in the audition process.

"Alright then," Sprout said with an air of anger on her voice.

"Moving along," Fred said as he walked around the table and handed Harry a piece of parchment, "can I ask you to please read this monolog as dramatically as you can," He asked and walked back around the table.

"Ok," Harry said as he looked at the paper. He could feel the colour rising in his face as he read the text that the 'Harry Potter' character was supposed to be saying...'_proudly and with enthusiasm as to win over the crowd_'. The idea of himself as a historical figure had already been quite difficult to handle but to see his name on a script with stage directions and musical notation all around it was just embarrassing.

"Any time you are ready," Fred smiled as all eyes at the staff table turned and stared at him.

Harry cleared his throat timidly and began, "Yes, it is true, He-who-must-not-be-named is returned, and yes we shall all fight. Fight to the death to save all that we know and love. For Hogwarts we stand and it is by all that we have learned we will prevail! I ask you now, all of you to stand by me and take my side. For it is the good battle that we fight and we will win!" Harry said, but felt extremely silly when it was over.

"That was wonderful Mr. Potter," McGonagall said and the rest of the people at the table applauded at different levels of enthusiasm.

"Thank you very much," Fred and George said together and lowered their heads to a piece of parchment and began writing frantically.

"That will do," Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes sparkling from behind his half moon spectacles, "you may go now."

McGonagall followed Harry to the curtain and with a flick of her wand it parted to let him out. As he passed through it McGonagall called on the next student and Harry walked through the remaining crowd and out of the great hall without saying a single word to anyone on his way.

-----

"That was by far the strangest, most embarrassing, thing you have ever talked me into!" Ron spat at Hermione as Harry returned to the common room.

"I didn't make you do it!" Hermione said with a sigh, "besides, I didn't find it strange or embarrassing. It may have pointed out some areas that I need to work on but other then that, I found it very encouraging and highly educational."

"Of course you did, you're perfect!" Ron whined, "and you feel like everything you do is education just because it happened at Hogwarts."

"I do not Ronald, and I have many flaws, just as many as you and I am working to fix them," She said as she sat down and opened a rather large book of ancient runes.

"How was it for you?" Ron asked as Harry sat down beside him.

"Embarrassing," Harry said.

"Did they make you sing?" Ron asked

"Nope," Harry answered.

"Did they make you dance?" he asked again.

"Nope," Harry responded

"Then how could it have been so embarrassing?" Ron practically yelled.

"Because, it was really weird reading a monologue that has your name beside it, and it all having to do with me being very heroic and a great leader and not afraid of anything. I hate that," Harry said, "I hope they cast someone else to play me and just put me in the back ground."

"I wish I hadn't auditioned at all," Ron sighed.

"Me too," Harry echoed him.

"You two are poor sports," Hermione said as she looked over her book, "this could be really good for you."

"And do you know how embarrassing it would be to not be cast as yourself?" Ron asked, "I am their brother, you would think if there is a role for me they wouldn't bother auditioning me at all and just give me the role."

"But had you not auditioned they would have assumed that you were not interested in their hard work and would have cast someone else to be you because of your lack of interest," Hermione said.

"That's a real load, Hermione, and you know it," Ron hissed.

"It's not," Hermione said and disappeared behind her book once more.

"I'd rather play you over myself any day," Harry said as he looked at Ron.

"I'd never be cast as you, they don't think I am cool enough," Ron sighed, "they'll probably cast me as someone stupid, like Filch."

"That would work for you. You are being just as grumpy and annoying as he is," Hermione said from behind her book. She meant it as a whisper.

"I heard that," Ron spat.

"Good," Hermione spat back, "it will give you something to think about."

"I'd rather be thinking about girls and quiddich," Ron said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Shall we change the subject then?" Harry asked.

"What do you fancy, girls or quiddich?" Ron asked.

"Both," Harry laughed.

"Ah Harry Potter you are a good man!" Ron laughed, "not for all your heroic deeds but for your ability to cheer me up."

"Why thank you Ronald Weasley," Harry chuckled, "I don't mind playing to your comic relief."

"If only you were my side kick in real life," Ron laughed.

"But alas, it don't work that way," Harry smiled.

"No, I'll always be the side kick, never the hero," Ron sighed.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Harry said.

"No, I believe that," Ron said as he pulled a sugar wand out of his bag and began to suck on the end of it, "the whole Voldemort in your mind and having the threats on your life constantly would not be fun."

"It would make a good opera though," Harry laughed.

"Ah yes," Ron giggled, "but it would have to be in German or Italian."

"Could you see Voldemort being sung by some huge Wagnerian Baritone, belting about killing me and ruling the world all in a lovely harsh German!" Harry laughed.

There was a giggle from behind Hermione's book.

"Yeah, and Cho would be a great soprano that could shatter glass," Ron laughed.

"And you would be a little bit of a thing, in billowing bloomers and a flowing red wig to the floor," Hermione giggled, "it would be a pants roll sung by some lovely little mezzo soprano."

"Hey so would you!" Ron said angrily.

"Yes that is quite true," Hermione giggled, "but I would have a book to hide behind most of the time."

"We should bring these ideas to Fred and George," Harry laughed, "it could be their next project."

"They would take great pleasure in it I am sure," Ron laughed.

"We will see if this musical works first before we think of them writing an opera," Hermione said as she put down her book and picked up her quill and parchment, "it may be above them to take on such a huge musical task as setting the story of the great Harry Potter to music."

"Yeah, especially in German when they don't speak of word of it," Ron laughed.

"I ask that you wait till I am dead or have defeated Voldemort to go off writing master works about me," Harry said as he rolled his eyes a little, "that way I will not have to deal with the embarrassment."

"Wait till Rita Skitter hears about Harry's role in the Weasley musical, that will be enough for front page of the Profit. That should be enough embarrassment for now, we will leave the opera for a later year," Ron laughed.

"Thanks, Ron, you are a good, but evil, friend," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh I try," Ron sighed, "it's the least I can do. I believe it is written someplace in the guide to being a good side kick."

"You'll find that in Latin at the very back of the library," Hermione giggled.

"Really? Do you think so?" Ron asked seriously.

"There is no such book," Harry laughed histerically and Hermione followed suit.

"I shall write it then!" Ron said.

"In Latin?" Hermione giggled.

"No, but I believe there is a translating spell in one of our spell books," Ron said as he grabbed one of Hermione's books from the table and began flipping through it.

"If you find it we will be sure to give it to Fred and George along with the opera idea. I am sure they will find it most useful," Hermione said.

"When I am dead, please wait until I am dead," Harry sighed.

"We will," Ron and Hermione said with an evil giggle.

"Why do I not believe you?" Harry asked.

"Because we are your best friends and you know better then that," Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione smiled.

"I can't believe what I am seeing," Harry gasped.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked together.

"You two have actually come to an agreement over something, it's a miracle, a momentous day in history. Someone better be writing this down," Harry laughed.

The rolls of laughter filled the common room as the friends sat together in one of their more peaceful moments. The remainder of the evening was spent in high spirits in the common room, as more students arrived with similar complaints about the audition process, but it was not all bad. Overall everyone seemed rather excited to have something different and completely out of character happening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and for the first time in a while the terror of Voldemort didn't seem to loom as darkly over them that night.

-----

Days turned to weeks as the students went on with their school life. The daily prophet brought daily news of Voldemort and his followers but nothing came about the Weasley's musical. New order forms had arrived from their joke shop advertising all of the holiday specials that would be coming up and yet not a word was spoken of the musical.

Ron and Harry's relief at the inattention to the musical put their spirits at ease and Hermione had never seen them so devoted to their studies. It was a lovely break for her, as she was actually reading well written assignments instead of nearly rewriting them herself. She was please. Harry and Ron on the other hand were feeling the looming presence of something strange. It wasn't that his scar was bugging Harry, but something didn't feel right in the Gryffindore common room.

On afternoon after a very long potions session with Slughorn, Harry and Ron skipped out of a library session with Hermione and made their way to the great hall. Much to their surprise they found it very full of chatter and movement. Students ran from table to table, laughing and singing to each other as bright orange sheets of parchment flew around the room.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he sat down beside Seamus and Dean.

"Haven't you heard," Dean beamed with pride, "Casting is finished for the musical!"

"What?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time, their hearts dropping to the floor.

"Yes!" Seamus smiled, "and we all made the cut. Although we weren't made into characters, which was a bit of a downer, but Dean and I did manage to score staring rolls!"

"How?" Ron asked as he started at Dean who was rummaging through his bag.

"What do you think?" he asked as he pulled a bright red wig out of his bag and pulled it onto his head over his dark hair.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ron asked.

"I'm George!" Dean said proudly, "and Seamus is Fred."

"But you don't even look like twins!" Ron practically yelled.

Harry burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh but that's ok, at least you will be able to tell us apart!" Seamus joked.

Ron lowered his head to the table and rested his forehead on the edge, "and who is playing me?" he asked, his voice muffled by the angle in which he was laying.

"Yourself little bro!" Dean laughed.

Ron looked up, "I'm me?" he asked.

"Yes," Dean and Seamus said together.

"You two are starting to sound like the twins," Harry laughed.

"Thanks!" they answered together.

"Oh there you are my little Ronnykins!" A high pitched squeal was heard throughout the great hall.

"Oh no," Ron sighed and banged his head on the table, "this isn't happening."

"Ronald you are going to hurt yourself, sit up straight, and give your mother a hug!" Lavender screeched as she came up to him.

"Hello mum," Dean and Seamus said together.

"Good day boys, not getting into any mischief are you?" Lavender read off the bright orange parchment in her hand.

"Absolutely not!" the boys answered together.

"Oh my Ronald I am so proud of you!" Lavender squealed as she dove at Ron and took him in her arms, "you could have been killed. What on earth were you thinking fighting that Troll?" she gasped for breath.

"That's not your next line," Dean said as he pulled at his own orange parchment.

"I jumped ahead to a more challenging part," Lavender said as she sat down beside Ron.

Harry continued to laugh histerically.

"Can we go now," Ron said through clenched teeth as he looked to Harry.

"Yes," Harry laughed and gasped for air.

Ron rose quickly and turned to leave.

"Oh but Ron we haven't told you the best part yet!" Dean smiled as he grabbed the sleeve of Ron's robes, "guess who is being forced to play your father."

"Who?" Ron asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy," Dean and Seamus said together.

Suddenly Ron felt sick to his stomach.

"Ron are you ok?" Lavender asked as she jumped up and put her hand on Ron's forehead, "you feel very warm."

"Get off me!" Ron said angrily and pushed her away, "come on Harry lets go!"

"Don't forget your scripts!" Lavender said as she handed bright orange parchments to them, "Harry you are playing yourself so you have a lot of lines to memorize, if you would like help I am great at memory charms."

"No thanks I am sure I'll manage," Harry said as he grabbed both rolls of orange parchment from her and was dragged out of the great hall by a very angry Ronald Weasley.

-----

"Lumos," Snape said under his breath as he stood in a the darkened great hall after all of the students had gone off to sleep.

"Ah, lovely, lovely work Severus," Dumbledore smiled as he walked into the great hall and watched as large pots filled with a glowing charm flooded the stage that was set up where the head table would have been.

"I cannot believe you are going through with this, headmaster," Snape growled, "it's a waste of time."

"Ah but you are nearly finished Snape and then you will not have to take part in this from here on out," Dumbledore smiled.

"You are mistaken sir," Snape hissed, "I was given a list of lighting cues from Fred Weasley this morning," his voice was dripping with disdain.

"Ah so find an assistant from among the students and have them use their knowledge of the Lumos Spell I am sure Professor Flitwick can put you into contact with his best students for the job.

"That would be Hermione Granger and she is already cast in the musical, sir," Snape said.

"Well I am sure he can point you in the direction of his second best student," Dumbledore said proudly, "we do have many, many students here Severus, I am sure someone can follow your orders," he said and walked out of the great hall.

Snape growled to himself and went back to working on the lighting, "Lumos!" he yelled and one of the candles that lined the walls exploded.

-----

"Can you believe this rubbish?" Ron huffed as he fell into a chair in front of the common room fire, "why are we wasting our time?"

"If I am not mistaken, you were the one that was upset that he may not be cast as himself," Hermione said as she looked over to top of one of her books.

"But I am a minor character to Seamus and Dean," Ron huffed.

"So am I," Harry said as he smiled at Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"Yes but you are Harry Potter," Ron said as he slouched lower into his seat, "really who am I?"

"Their brother," Hermione giggled, "you don't see me complaining now do you," she said as she placed her book in her lap, "I was not cast as myself and Hermione Granger is a very small roll."

"Lucky you," Ron said, "at least you didn't make it in and you can be doing better things."

"Who said I didn't make the cut?" Hermione asked angrily, "I'll have you know Ronald Weasley that I did make the cut, in fact I am the narrator of the whole show, there isn't a moment that I go off stage and I sing in practically every song!"

"What?" Ron gasped.

"That's right," Hermione said proudly, "apparently I have a beautiful voice and I will be staring next to Dean and Seamus."

"Congratulations Hermione," Harry smiled, "that is fantastic news, but I can't say that I am not surprised that you managed to be an amazing singer as well."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione blushed.

"I can't believe this!" Ron huffed.

"Won-won," Lavender sang as she entered the common room, "want to practice with me."

"No," Ron huffed.

"Oh come on, you aren't going to back out now, not when you are the quiddich champion of the musical!" Lavender said as she batted her eyes and pouted.

"Am I really?" Ron asked excitedly and flipped through his script.

"Yes look here," Lavender smiled.

Hermione gave her a dirty look over her own script.

"Wow I save your life mate," Ron said excitedly as he looked over at Harry, "you fall off your broom because of a spell cast by a death eater and I catch you and we manage to block the quarfel that would win the game for Slytherin all at the same time!"

"That's great Ron," Harry said as he watched Hermione.

"So will you practice with me Won-won," Lavender pouted.

"Yeah, sure I will," Ron said and rushed off holding her hand.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as he watched the colour of Hermione's face change.

"I'm fine," She sighed, "will you practice with me Harry?" she asked sadly, "I have tones of lines and even more to sing," she said, "all this on top of my work."

"Oh course I'll practice with you," Harry smiled, "lord knows I don't want to be practicing with Won-won and Lav-lav," he spoke in a lovey dovey baby talk kind of way that make Hermione giggle.

"You are a good actor," Hermione giggled.

"Really?" Harry blushed.

"Yeah, I mean you nailed Ron and Lavender just then," Hermione smiled.

"Oh good, but I am still going to need a lot of work," Harry smiled, "this is going to be difficult. Shall we get to practicing?"

"Absolutely! You'll have a lot to memorize," Hermione smiled as she flipped through the script, "you don't say much but when you do they are monologues that go on for pages," she said.

"Are you serious," he sighed.

"Yup," Hermione smiled sadly, "but you do spend more of your stage time on your broom and at one point you fly me through the action of a quiddich game while I sing the commentary and try not to fall off."

"I wont let you fall Hermione," Harry smiled, "and you're going to be great."

"Thank you," Hermione said and they went to work huddled over their scripts.

-----

"Hug him Ron!" George yelled stopping rehearsal yet again for his younger brother.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ron yelled back from the stage that was constructed at the head of the great hall.

"It's in the script therefore you have to do it," Fred said from a piano at the side of the stage where he and professor Flitwick sat.

"you are the composers, take it out!" Ron said huffily as he cross his arms and stood in the middle of the stage.

"No!" Fred and George yelled.

"That is enough!" McGonagall finally stepped between the brothers, "Mr. Weasley you're stage directions are clear and you will follow them as the composers have directed now do it!" she said angrily as she rubbed her forehead.

Ron's face turned bright red as he reach out and hugged Draco Malfoy, "I am glad you survived dad," he said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you son," Malfoy said just as awkwardly.

And they quickly jumped away from each other.

"Alright... well, that wasn't quite what we had in mind," Fred said, "but I suppose it will have to do. Let's move on."

"Finally," McGonagall huffed.

"Let's move on to... Weasley is out King," George said, "bring in the brooms and the bludgers."

Hermione walked onto the stage followed by two teams worth of students. All of them carried brooms and what looked to be partial costumes. Not quite full costumes but not quite their normal school uniforms either. She began to sing as the piano played her piece. It was an introduction to a the final quiddich game. Her voice had beautiful tone, and the passion in which she sang echoed around the room. It stirred the actors in a way that made them proud to be a part of the play.

Ginny dressed in magnificent black robed danced across the stage carrying in her hands the tiny golden snitch. She had not been cast to play herself because she couldn't keep up to the singing roll, but she was a beautiful dancer and as Professor McGonagall needed to be a regal and mysterious woman, Ginny was cast as her. Her dancing made the watching students stare and many of her fellow actors in the scene were mesmerized by her dancing and missed many of their cued movements, but this was understandable for a rehearsal.

As Ginny stopped dancing and Hermione stopped singing the snitch was released to a beautiful piano solo and suddenly the two girls were swept into the action of the quiddich game. Ginny was taken away, into the back stage area, by an acting slytherin player, while Hermione was swept around the stage as she sang a commentary as the balls were charmed from back stage. Ron dove and turned and twisted all over in his attempts to do what he was supposed to and finally as Hermione sang them through the rousing staged Quiddich game Harry caught the snitch just as Ron made one last breath taking save.

The music erupted again as the stage was flooded once more with students, lead by Ginny and a group of dancing professors, the chorus of brilliantly coloured students sang their winning song to Ron. Weasley is our King echoed through the great hall that made Ron proud of what he had done and finally very proud of the roll that had been written about him.

"Bravo, Bravo! Ladies and gentlemen!" George chanted as he ran up onto the stage, "Finally, that was the energy we were looking for!"

"Now if you could put that into all of the show!" Fred smiled, "I am pleased to say that we have gotten a lot accomplished to day. I would like to take this moment and say thank you to our charming baby sister for her brilliant portrayal of Professor McGonagall, of all of our professors she was the most influential and so we are very happy with how she has been portrayed!" he said smiling at his little sister and then to Professor McGonagall, who sat blushing before the stage.

"This is our tribute to you Professor, how do you like it?" George asked as he walked to the edge of the stage.

"I am very flattered that you have held me in such high esteem and I am very proud to be depicted by the lovely Miss Weasley. You are a very exquisite dancer," McGonagall said and smiled up at Ginny.

Ginny blushed about as red as her hair as the group of her peers erupted into great cheers.

"We would also like to thank Hermione Granger for all of her hard work and dedication to the roll of our narrator. She is the heart that is pushing the plot along and she had taken it on as only Hermione could. We had no idea, in the beginning, that her voice would be as beautiful and enchanting as we have heard today. Thank you Miss Granger," George said.

Hermione too went about as red as Ginny as she stood among her peers who patted her on the back and cheered her on. It was a wonderful feeling of acceptance that Hermione had never felt before and she was proud of her self and her work in a way that she had never been before. She had always been driven in her studied and education but this was something that books had not been able to teach her. It was a talent she would have had with or without her magic and it was something that she was doing because it made her feel good.

"Now that our praises are given where they were due, a few small suggestions," Fred said as he motioned for everyone to sit where they were, "in the Weasley family dinner scene we would like to see more interaction between Ron and Molly and Ron and Author and Author and Molly. I know that you are not the best for friends but you are playing family so act like it or you will ruin the whole show."

"You will do as they say Mr. Malfoy or you will take your detention another way!" Professor McGonagall said as she over heard Malfoy whispering his disapproval to his friends. He became grimmer at her comment.

"We would like to say to Dean and Seamus, you have been working very well to protray us but your duet selling the products needs to be more convincing. Add more flare!" George said.

"Harry, you have to be more convincing in your speech about You-Know-Who." Fred said as he read off a clip board.

"And finally, can we please have everyone that sings and dances in the opening and closing choruses to please watch the tuning. You are all yelling to be heard and not blending and so we are losing pitch to volume, please bring it back into tune and it will resonate well for everyone." George added.

"Alright, that is all for today, please return to your common rooms. We will resume rehearsals tomorrow afternoon," McGonagall said and with a wave of her want the lights in the great hall we reignited and the stage and sets folded up nice and neatly behind the staff table, "have a splendid after noon!" she said and left the great hall through a side door.

-----

"Why do you have to be so dramatic Ron?" Hermione huffed the next morning over breakfast, "it is one scene."

"Yes but you don't know how painful it is to have to hug Malfoy," Ron said, he had not stopped complaining since the previous day.

"It can't be that bad," Hermione said as the Daily Profit was dropped into her bowl of serial.

"Oh it is! It has to be as bad, if not worse then child birth. That is how painful it is," Ron said as he pushed his plate away, "I mean I feel sorry for women who have to give birth. I feel your pain Hermione! I really do!"

"You do not Ron!" Hermione said angrily.

"Ok maybe not as bad as child birth, that would be theatre in general being as painful as child birth, hugging Malfoy is much worse, more like being ripped to shreds by a mother Hungarian Horntail that has just given birth!"

"Dragons don't give birth they lay eggs Ron," Hermione huffed as she opened her news paper and hid behind it.

"You agree with me right Harry?" Ron asked.

"About what?" Harry asked as he had not been paying attention to Ron; rather he had been stuffing his face with the absolutely brilliant breakfast that was laid before them.

"That theatre is like child birth and that hugging Malfoy is like being ripped to shreds by a dragon."

"No I don't agree with that because I will never give birth and so I cannot imagine that pain, but I am sure it would be pretty bad. And no I don't agree that being hugged by Malfoy would be that painful because, if you remember, I was almost ripped to shreds by a Dragon in our fourth year and I would defiantly pick hugging Malfoy over dueling with Dragons any day, and Malfoy is way up there in my top ten worst enemies."

"He's number two right under You-Know-Who!" Ron said with a sigh.

"That's right Ron," Harry said and went back to his breakfast.

"But Harry, you are supposed to agree with me!" Ron whined, "you're supposed to be my best friend!"

"I do agree with you, in some ways, just not in your choice of analogies," Harry laughed.

"You are just saying that because you want to finish your breakfast," Ron pouted.

"Oh come on Ron, it's not as bad as you are making it out," Harry laughed, "you are enjoying some of it. Like your Weasley is our King scene. I know you were. So don't try lying to me because I saw the corny look on your face when all those students started chanting your name!"

"Yeah that was pretty cool," Ron nodded, "I guess I am pretty awesome."

"You are going to have to be!" Hermione said from behind her paper.

"Why?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

"Because the show is going to be open to the public!" Hermione said as she pushed plates out of the way and laid the profit down on the table, "to show that we are ready to do everything in our power to keep Hogwarts as normal as possible," she said and pointed at the middle of a page.

There in the middle of the entertainment section was an advertisement for the Weasley's musical with date and time of performance.

"Oh my god," Harry said as he read the write up of the musical performance and the hard work of the students, "I think I am going to be sick." he said pushing his plate away.

"I think I am going into labour!" Ron groaned.

"You are not!" Hermione yelled, "and if anyone should be nervous it should be me!" she said as she slammed her hand down on a passage of the article, "look at this, it's all about my beautiful singing and my grace, no pressure there!" she said as she slumped back into her seat, "you two weren't even mentioned in the article. You would think that at least the famous Harry Potter would be mentioned, but no, they have to talk about me!"

"Just breath Hermione," Ron said sympathetically, "take a deep breath in and breath out controlled. Hoo Hoo Hee..." Ron said as he began to breath as if coaching Hermione.

"RON! This is not like labour!" Hermione yelled and stormed out of the great hall.

"You pissed her off good," Harry giggled.

"Yeah I know," Ron smiled, "it makes this acting thing so much more fun!" he laughed.

-----

"Would it be ironic for me to eat some of Fred and George's sweets right now to get out of this mess?" Ron whispered to Harry from back stage.

"You can't get out of it now," Harry said he grabbed Ron's arm, "I would kill you for deserting me." he added.

The great hall had begun to fill with spectators and even ministry dignitaries had been accommodated within the school walls.

"This reminds me of the crowds for the tri wizard tournament," Neville whispered to Harry as he helped him into his costume robes.

"Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong," Harry said as the sequins scratched against his cheek.

The costumes were much like their uniforms for the first act only the colours of their houses were made even more vibrant by the sequins and the glitter that was applied. Hermione and Ginny looked beautiful and dignified as professors aught to look. But the nervousness was written on everyone's faces.

"Nothing can go wrong!" Colin Creevey sang as he walked by in brilliant purple robes and a beard that Professor McGonagall had transfigured onto his face. He winked at Ron and Harry from behind his half moon spectacles, "Dumbledore will not let anything bad happen."

"We know," Ron and Harry sighed.

The noise in the hall rose and fell as people began to settle themselves as the cast waited back stage, going over last minute lines and waiting. The waiting between the moment that the theatre fills and the moment the music starts is the most difficult time. It is a time filled with a tension that is thick and suffocating.They had put hours and hours into good rehearsal times and bad rehearsal times. It was in this period of waiting that all the bad flash before ones eyes and the worry and butterflies puts actors on their guards.

As suddenly as the nervousness had set in, it was dashed aside when the music was struck and the lights in the great hall dimmed. The magical effects of Snape's mastery of many charms and spells brought forth oh's and ah's from the audience as Hermione and the chorus of Hogwarts students took the stage.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in the front row and the tears flowered freely from Molly Weasley's eyes as the musical progressed. She was so extremely proud of her children for all that they had done and all of the rewards they had gained from their very lucky life. She enjoyed every moment of her own characters dramatic and laughed and cried along with every twist and turn of the music. Arthur sat and grinned the whole time. He laughed when he was supposed to and he cheered when Ron stopped his goals. Tears appeared in his eyes as he watched Ginny lead classes of students in dance and he was proud of everything that his sons had been lucky enough to encounter.

Before anyone knew it the show was over. The audience had cheered loudly and jumped to their feet. The music was catchy and as the spectators left many a tune was still being hummed. As the school emptied of its visitors and Dumbledore expressed his delight at how well the students had pulled together, the actors were released of their duties as ambassadors to the school and sent to their respective common rooms for the rest they all deserved. But there really wasn't any rest to be had. The common rooms were all a buzz with excitement and adrenalin. It had been months of work and it was finally over and the show had been well received. Students continued to sing and dance long after the last curtain had fallen.

Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered together before the common room fire, still in their closing act costumes and fell into the soft comfy armchairs.

"I can't believe how well it went," Hermione said happily as she sighed.

"I know, it was a lot of fun!" Ron said as he twirled his wand around his finger, "I especially liked Weasley is our King. That was probably the best number in the whole show!"

"You are only saying that because you were the star of the show at that very moment," Hermione giggled.

"Of course I was!" Ron said, "I stole the show!"

"This coming from the guy who was freaking out that he wouldn't get cast as himself," Harry laughed.

"And who wanted to quit when he had to hug Malfoy," Hermione giggled.

"Oh you guys just don't get it do you!" Ron said as he leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head.

"Don't get what Ron?" Hermione asked.

"That's just Show Biz for you," Ron smiled, "it's a magical thing."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at Ron, but he was right.


End file.
